


Recovery

by nyehfuck



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Emetophobia, this turned out terrible sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyehfuck/pseuds/nyehfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean finds Marco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad im sorry

 "Hey..."

 

He didnt even feel the words come out of his mouth. 

His whole body was numb."...Marco..."He probably would have fallen over if it weren't for the fact that he was frozen to the core with fear."Is that....you..."He noticed someone walking over to him. She said something but he ignored her. He felt the bile rise in his throat and it all he could to resist the urge.

 

He couldn't.

 

His legs buckled and he fell to his knees, one hand ripping the mask off his face, the other clawing at the ground as his body heaved that morning's breakfast onto the street. 

 

"Why did it have to be you? Out of all of us..."

 

"Trainee! Are you missing an eardrum? I told you to put your mask back on, breathing in fumes from Titan bile can be toxic to the body!"

 

Jean wiped his mouth off and sat back on his heels, placing his mask back over his face as he stared at Marco's body. 

 

"Now, do you know the name of this trainee?"

 

"We were in the 104th together... We were put in different squads and he was designated leader and I, I thought he would be alright-"

 

"His name, before I mark him as unknown."

 

Jean closed his eyes. "Marco Bodt, leader of the 19th squad."

 

"May he rest in peace."


End file.
